


A Monstrous Dimension

by DarrowWyrlde



Series: Skipping Through The Multiverse [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Monsters Inc (2001)
Genre: Dimension Travel, Gen, I wrote this 'cause why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 14:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarrowWyrlde/pseuds/DarrowWyrlde
Summary: During his years on the other side of the portal, Stanford ended up in many various dimensions...some friendlier than others...





	1. Prologue

He hated it. The dark, dripping cave, but there was nothing he could do. He was on a mission, and nothing would deter him from his path. Not even the discomfort of his damp and ominous surroundings.

“Do you have it?” he asked the shadowy figure before him.

“Yeeah,” the drunken voice slurred. “Just lemme take a molecular sample and you’ll be right back Stanford.”

“Good,” Stanford sighed. “I know I shouldn’t be going but…” He held out his arm.

“You miss your home dimension? Yup. -hic- Totally understand.”

“Is it worth the risk though?” A wobbly hand reached forward and yanked a clump of hair from his head. “Hey!” he yelled. “What the hell Ri-”

“Molecular sample.”

“I thought you were taking blood!”

“hic- Why would I wanna mess with blood?”

“Why…!” Stanford cut himself off and took a deep breath. “Whatever. How soon will you be done?”

“Done.” There was a whirring sound and a bright blue light emitted from the oblong device in the strange man’s hands. “Now, to use this you’ve gotta-”

The cave was suddenly alight with laser light and the sound of weapon’s discharging.

“Get down!” Stanford was roughly shoved to the ground.

“What the hell?!”

“Sorry, -hic- ‘parrently I was being followed again.”

“Ri-”

“I’ll take care of -hic- this. You take this.” The device was pressed in his face. “Go! Get home!”

“But I don’t know how to work-” A blast exploded beside Stanford’s head and the shouting came closer. He had to get out of there. His old companion leapt up and fired back at the unidentified enemy. 

Stanford fumbled the device and slammed his fist down on what seemed to be the activation button. 

The world went white. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided not to add that little cameo to the tags because it's not really important to the story and I don't think he'll show up again...probably. (Especially since I've never actually watched that show...)


	2. Chapter One:  IN WHICH HOPES ARE CRUSHED

Stanford awoke lying on the ground of another dimension.

He slowed his breathing and let his practice of taking stock of his surroundings quietly take over rather than his instinct to jump up and whirl around looking for enemies.

He kept his eyes closed and listened. 

Nothing.

He cracked his lids open.

It was still dark...and damp, but there was open sky above him. 

Slowly, he sat up. 

He was alone...in an alley. With trash cans. It opened to a road...a very Earth like road.

Despite all his encounters with Earth like dimensions that were still not home, Stanford couldn’t help the excitement that filled his chest at the prospect of being back. Especially with the circumstances of this last dimension jump. 

He clutched the precious device in his hands as he stood. He stuffed it into the deepest inner pocket of his Deirneor-hide coat and crept to the alley’s entrance. 

It looked so much like Earth! From the potholes in the road to the streetlamp across the way to the buildings flanking his sides and the trees that lined the sidewalk!

_ Wait a minute...that car...perhaps car styles have just changed over the years? _ That made sense right?

Stanford was tired. He’d awake for far too long, racing to the meeting point to receive the device. In his somewhat delirious state from his lack of sleep and the side effects of the unusual jump, he made a decision he’d come to regret. And then not.

Stanford decided the only way to see if this was Earth was to knock on one of the doors on the empty street and see another human for himself.

He chose a green door with flowers outside. Flowers often meant females -not in all dimensions but most- and females, whatever the race, tended to be more compassionate -not in all dimensions but most. 

He tentatively knocked. 

Nothing.

He knocked harder.

It occured to Stanford that it was dark, and most likely very late. A time in which, if this was Earth, most sane individuals slept. Compassionate female or not, the one to answer the door would not be pleased with his arrival. 

It was too late however. He heard movement beyond the door and murmured cursing as something crashed in the dark. 

He contemplated fleeing but a light switched on within and the door swung open.

A menacing figure stood before Stanford, blocking most of the light and shrouding it’s features in a terrible shadow.

It stood tall, blue and Stanford was forced to look up to see it’s face. 

It’s jaw was slack with sleep and Stanford caught a glimpse of gleaming white canines. It’s nose was black and it’s brow jutted from it’s head. It reminded Stanford vaguely of  Australopithecus africanus, an early human. What didn’t remind him vaguely of Australopithecus africanus were the grey curved horns that protruded from it’s head.

All in all, not a human. His heart sank.

_ Possibly still female however? The horns are rather small. _

As impressed and terrified of the specimen before him Stanford was, the beast seemed equally unimpressed and terrified of him. 

If fact, it seemed to be half asleep.

“Yes?” it’s low voice rumbled.

“I do beg your pardon,” Stanford started. He hoped his universal translator was working. “I seem to have found myself in the wrong place. I apologize for being a bother. Excuse me.” He turned to walk away.

“Wait, are you lost?” the beast called after him.

Stanford debated how to, if to, reply. 

The beast didn’t seem intent on eating him. At least, not of this moment. It also had a friendly, if tired demeanor. Stanford’s gut wasn’t screaming at him to run away so…

“Yes,” he answered honestly. He sighed. “Yes I am.”

  
  



	3. Chapter Two: IN WHICH PLEASANTRIES ARE EXCHANGED AND A QUESTION INTERRUPTED

The beast proved to be most hospitable, leading Stanford inside and gesturing towards a rather large armchair to sit upon. Its name was “James P. Sullivan, but you can call me Sully,” and it had left to retrieve his roomate. 

Stanford stood before the great purple chair and took in his surroundings. The room was civilized, if a bit cluttered. There were boxes that resembled chinese takeout on a side table and there was a desk covered with papers, books, and knick knacks. The mess somehow reminded Stanford of his college days.  

The overhead lights were dulled, casting an orange hue on the room. There were great windows, blinds down on the wall and an oddly shaped television a few feet from him. There was also a odd, short chair besides the purple one. Thinking of the ‘Sully’ ‘s mass, he could not comprehend how such a piece of furniture would be of any use. Perhaps there was a child here? 

There were loud, shuffling steps and Stanford turned to see Sully re-enter the room, a small green being behind him. It had one large eye.

Stanford locked up with panic.  _ One eye One eye Eyes Watching Bill Bill he- _

No! It was round, green and  _ not  _ Bill. For one thing it had a mouth.  _ No reason to panic. No reason to panic. No reas- _

“This is Mikey,” Sully elbowed the top of the other’s head. “Mikey this is…” his voice drifted off.

The green one looked up at his friend. “Seriously? You didn’t even ask for their name. You let them into our apartment, without asking their name?”

Sully looked sheepishly at Stanford. “Um…”

Stanford smiled. The expression came from something about the green one’s tone and embarrassment of the other. 

“Stanford Pines,” he stated simply. Then he realized that ‘Mikey’ looked annoyed. “Sorry to be a bother. I should really lea-”

“Nonsense,” Sully interrupted. “You said you were lost right? Well we’re not about to let another monster wander around the city.” He glanced at Mikey.

Mikey rolled his eye. “Of course not.”

Stanford had tensed.  _ Monster? _ He subconsciously placed his hands behind his back. He had been barely in their presence and already they- then he took in the appearance of the two before him. Could ‘monster’ actually be what they called themselves?  _ Could ‘monster’ be a relative term like ‘man’? _ He decided to roll with it.

“I thank you for you hospitality. Though, I believe I am more lost than simply wandering about the streets.” 

Sully gave a shrug. “No problem, what any decent monster would do. Where are you headed?”

“Actually-” Stanford was cut off by a rumbling growl emanating from his stomach.

“Whoa there!” Mikey laughed. “For being such a tiny guy, you’re louder than Sully!”

Sully was not laughing. “Stanford...when’s the last time you ate?”

“Um…” Stanford tried to remember, he really did, but time was such a complicated subject when dimension hopping. He’d been awake for at least three days, he thinks. “A while.” 

Sully frowned. “We’ve got some leftover pizza if you want some while we talk.”

“Thank-you again but-” Stanford’s stomach gave a painful twinge. “Um...sure?”

“I’ll get it,” Mikey waved a hand over his shoulder and left the room. 

“Go ahead and sit,” Sully gestured once again to the armchair. 

Stanford glanced again at the large seat, then to the small one.  _ Oh, now that makes sense. _ “I’m assume this is yours?” He asked, brow raised as he sat. 

“Yeah,” Sully chuckled. “So where are yo-”

“Here you go!” Mikey chimed as he re entered the room. “Cold pizza!”

Sully rolled his eyes, “You could have at least heated it up.”

“I’m not your servant.”

“We have company!”

“Thank you,” Stanford took the plate offered him. Mikey passed another plate to Sully and plopped down into his seat with a plate of his own. 

Stanford quickly inspected the food before him. It seemed...like pizza. Sure it had more onions, fish, and some unidentifiable vegetable on it than pizza from his Earth but...maybe this was a parallel Earth where the people were various species of ‘monster’?

Stanford took off his goggles and pulled down his scarf, not catching Sully’s next words.

“Where are yo-” Stanford took a bite before looking up to discover what had interrupted the query this time.

Sully’s eyes were wide.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
